


It's not easy being who we are

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Appreciation Day, Plagg Appreciation Week, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), slight holder salt, slight salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: The teenager holders and their kwamis change bodies and they try to keep anyone from being suspicious.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	It's not easy being who we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbehartoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/gifts).



> I really enjoyed writing this, though I hope you don't mind some changes because I couldn't include Nathalie and Gabriel due to the Akuma attack. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you so much [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs) for beta reading my fanfiction.

“Tikki, has your holder been harsh with you recently? Chat Noir’s been treating me like crap recently” said the black cat Kwami while putting the big slice of Camembert in his mouth. 

The truth was, the model Adrien Agreste had been behaving really badly towards the small creature. Plagg had never thought it would’ve gotten this far until it actually did.

The morning of that day was the worst.

_ “Adrien, wake up! You fell asleep after you had turned your alarm off again! It’s the second time this week!” the kwami yelled in his holder’s ears as the boy had his pillow on his head to block all the sounds.  _

_ “Plagg, stop! I’m your owner and I’m the one who’s supposed to tell you what to do.” That was it, the breaking point. The creature had had enough of the model’s way of talking to him, but this time, the teenager’s words broke Plagg’s heart in pieces.  _

“Yeah, I have a similar situation. Ladybug is usually really tired and I realize that, but I feel like her slave, rather than her friend now. By the way, Trixx and Wayzz suffer because their holders feel superior towards them as well” the red kwami answered with more sadness filling her eyes with every flashback of the dark moments.

_ “Marinette, you need to go to sleep,” the red creature said while flying across the room to turn the lights off. _

_ “Don’t tell me what to do, you’re inferior to me!”  _

_ If she would’ve had more sleep and would’ve paid more attention to what she was saying, the bakers’ daughter wouldn’t have spat those hurtful words at her kwami. But the damage was already done, and before she could apologize, Tikki went in the bed, tears feeling her big eyes.  _

“So, tomorrow’s the day, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. We should better go to their houses so that we’re there before midnight. See you soon, Plagg. Please take care of yourself and Chat Noir.”

“I will” He reassured her with a wide, yet fake smile. 

The Kwamis waved at each other and left in silence, both knowing what would happen the next day and its consequences. 

  
  
  


“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Tikki woke up from a scream coming from the place where the mirror was standing. She was well-aware of the situation and was already expecting a similar reaction.

“WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH MY BODY, TIKKI?! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE YOU AND YOU LOOK LIKE ME?! Is this a nightmare? Yeah, it probably is, there’s no reason I should be scared, right?”

She then bumped into the mirror, luckily without breaking it.

“NO, IT’S NOT A DREAM.”

“Marinette, calm down, please, and listen to me.”

The bakers’ daughter took a deep breath.

“Look, once a year, we have a body swap with our holders. It happens on the thirty-first of October. But that only works with underage owners. Adults are considered to understand their Kwamis well enough.”

“So you’re saying that Hawkmoth didn’t swap bodies with Nooroo?” the girl turned kwami asked nervously while flying through her room.

  
  


“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. He can use this situation to his advantage. So it’s important to stay calm. If we don’t, the situation is going to get worse and Paris is going to be exposed to a bigger danger than it already is.”

“STAY CALM? HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM WHEN YOU’RE ME, I’M YOU, AND A VILLAIN IS ON HIS WAY TO TAKE MINE AND CHAT NOIR’S MIRACULOUSES?! TELL ME HOW!” Her eyes began to water and her lip started trembling. One tear escaped and got in her mouth, making her feel the salty taste of it. The tears were actually bigger than when she was a human, due to the eye size. Marinette hated crying.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been here before and i know how to handle this.”

The kwami-girl stood up to show her holder that she was able to be a human. Tikki put a foot in front of the other but somehow tripped and fell on her face, slightly scratching it. Yet Marinette kept holding a straight face. 

“I just need to practice walking, that’s all.”

* * *

  
  


“Plagg, did we swap bodies or what happened?” Adrien was tapping his kwami who looked like him now. 

“Wha-? How did you realize that?”

“I watch anime, Plagg, I’m used to things like that happening there. Of course, I was shocked at first, but then realized what happened. And I think it’s kind of cool!”

Plagg got out of bed and fell on the ground. Unlike Marinette, Adrien just laughed like a maniac. And he couldn’t be blamed, with the way he was watching himself fall like a one-year-old child who’s learning to walk. 

“Let’s teach you the walking basics cause, apparently, you forgot how to do that.”

_ ‘I don’t think I should tell him about Hawkmoth now, he looks so happy, and I really don’t want to ruin that.’ _

* * *

  
  
  


Tikki and Marinette finally arrived at school. It took some time, but luckily for them, the girls woke up early. Marinette kept telling her kwami, now turned human, that she shouldn’t cross her legs while walking, but to put one foot in the front and then the other.

“Oh, hey, Plagg, there’s Marinette! Go say hi to her.” The model told his annoyed kwami. 

“Ok, fine, just please don’t boss me around every single time” 

The immortal creature followed his friend in a casual manner.

“Hey, Marinette, how’s life?” 

‘Hey P-, Adrien. Life’s been all right, what about yours?” she answered awkwardly, almost slipping up.

“Mine’s good, T- Marinette”

Their holders facepalmed.  _ ‘Great, when I thought things couldn’t get more awkward between me and Adrien, this day comes.’ _ the poor girl thought, gritting her teeth. 

_ ‘Marinette always runs away from me. I’m sure now it’ll be even weirder than before. Damn Plagg, why can’t you be a little more normal?’ _

Luckily for the teenagers, the day went pretty good and the kwamis didn’t do anything weird, except for the fact that they knew the History topic better than the teacher herself. After school though, things started to get really messy. 

First of all, Trixx and Wayzz swapped bodies with their holders as well and, of course, it was really hard for them to act like they were in love. The immortal creatures could barely hug without things getting weird between them.

Secondly, as Tikki said, Hawkmoth attacked the city that day to make things hard for the heroes. 

The villain wasn’t extremely dangerous or powerful, but the team of kwamis defeated him in 1 hour, which was three times longer than they were supposed to take. They were tripping every single time, which made the old man laugh in agony.

One time Tikki fell when she was just about to grab the akumatized object, which really ticked off Marinette who was in the Miraculous. She wished things were easier and the creature would’ve told her about the situation the previous day.

“Tikki, are you ok?” asked Plagg full of concern.

“Yes, I’m fine, but we need something to defeat the Akuma. Lucky Charm! Some small balls, what am I supposed to do with them?” She looked everywhere for something, yet she didn’t know what. Then, as if a light turned on in her brain, an idea came to her mind. The Kwami told her friends what they were supposed to do and they agreed.

At her signal, they all sprang into action: Trixx made an illusion of Ladybug, Tikki threw the balls on the ground while the villain wasn’t paying attention as he tripped over them and fell. Plagg destroyed the surface the akuma was standing on and Wayzz, while using the protection shield to not get injured, threw himself in the ruins. That’s when he broke the Akumatized object and a purple butterfly started flying out of there. The Ladybug caught it in her yoyo and purified it. She threw the object in the sky and everything went back to normal. 

When they were all home and detransformed, each one of them learned an important lesson, both the Kwamis and their holders: they should understand and respect each other no matter what, because it was the only way things would work out.

“Tikki, I’m so sorry for making you feel inferior, it’s not easy at all being a kwami. Actually, it is very hard. Being stuck inside the miraculous is so uncomfortable and painful” The girl turned into an immortal creature spoke to her friend who had her body.

“It’s not easy being a human and a miraculous holder either. I’m sorry I pressured you so much, you really have a lot to carry on your shoulders.” 

Tikki hugged her gently. They could feel each other’s heartbeats. 

With Adrien and Plagg things were a little different.

“Ugh, being a human sucks, I want cheese.” The Kwami said in a very bored tone. He missed being a creature that barely had any worries; being a person was very hard and he couldn’t deny that.

“Plagg, you never change, right?” Asked Adrien joyfully. He loved his friend and would’ve never changed him to anyone in this entire world. 

Both of them smiled at each other, showing their care and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction. I didn't do such a great job, because I'm better when it comes to angst, but I still hope you liked it. 
> 
> If you did, please don't forget to join the Miraculous discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). It;s very welcoming and it has over 800 members, almost 900 actually. We have a place for readers, artists, writers and cosplayers.


End file.
